The Crew and the SuperNatural
by Bellbird
Summary: Sorry had to be edited. Anywayz, this is a Mon/Mel/Crew/Cloud Strife/Supernatural story. After exploring an old abandoned jail, the girls are rescued from zombies. Fighting for their survival, will the rest of the crew be found and will they all survive?
1. Chapter 1

The Crew and The Supernatural

**The Crew and The Supernatural**

**Disclaimer:** Okay, so we both totally do NOT own Supernatural, althoughsometimes we wish we did.

**a/n: **This story is co written. I wrote this with my best friend in the whole wide world, MonikaLou, so there's no way that I'm taking credit for her marvelous writing, because that is just so wrong people! I may be totally jealous of her descriptiveness, but we worked together on this and it was a joint effort. Love you forever, MonikaLou and all you dedicated readers! Bellbird xoxo

**Chapter 1**

"Ding! Ding! Ding!" The school was filled with kids pushing to get to their lockers. Mel and Mon pushed through the corridors and reached their lockers, throwing flustered looks to each other. They then made their way out to their friends.

"How was history?" Mon asked Elmo. Mel had started eating her lunch, listening.

"Well, we heard that Geelong Jail is haunted. Pretty cool huh? We're thinking about maybe sneaking in tomorrow night. See if the rumors about bloody corpses are real!" Elmo watched as Mel grimaced and stopped eating.

"Yeah. You wanna come?" Tom piped up, slowly munching on his roll.

"Isn't that…_illegal_?" Mel asked, whispering the word like it was forbidden.

"So? Come on, it'll be fun. Besides, it's totally abandoned and we're just there to check it out. Have some fun for once in your life!" Tom admonished, making hand gestures and swinging his roll around so that a piece of cheese flew out and landed on Mon's jumper.

"Well, alright." Mon said, picking the cheese off and throwing it at Tom.

"But if we get caught, you are SO taking the blame!" Mel added. Elmo smiled.

"Alright. Meet Tom, Will, Mike, Jared and me out at the West Entrance at 10:30pm, tomorrow night."

Mel turned to Mon.

"I can't believe we're doing this."

Mon grinned crookedly.

"Me neither."

**MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE IN AMERICA…**

"Come on, Dean. Don't be a sissy. Get on the plane. Nothing's gonna happen!" Sam tried to persuade his brother to walk on. Dean glared at him and dug his hands deep into his thigh pockets.

"Na-uh! No after last time. No way." Dean paced back and forth at the terminal gates. He stopped and pointed an accusing finger at his baby brother.

"When you said we were going for a surprise, this NOT what I expected!"

Sam sighed.

"Look Dean. You'll be fine. And don't worry, Bobby said he'd look after the Impala." Dean's face registered shock.

"WHAT?!" Sam smiled and reached for his brother.

"I'll hold your hand…"

"Dude, get off me!" Dean ripped his hand from his brother's, looking around nervously. "People will think that we're gay!"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dean, you're being a pussy."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Listen to yourself! You sound like a three year old!" Sam shouted, annoyed. Dean pouted as Sam turned on the puppy dog eyes.

"Sam…"

"Dean…Who's supposed to protect me?"

Dean's face relaxed.

"Fine. I'll go, but on one condition." Dean picked up his cell phone which he'd dropped with his shaking fingers.

"Yes?" Sam looked delighted.

"DON'T hold my hand." Dean bumped past Sam and walked onto the plane. Sam laughed and followed.

Dean sat beside Sam and tried to relax. Sam could tell this as Dean's knees were bouncing up and down and he was humming Metallica again. Then abruptly, he stopped and started to fiddle with his belt buckle.

"So, where are we going again?" he asked nervously.

"Australia, Victoria. We're landing in Melbourne and then going on a hunt in Geelong. Apparently, Geelong has a lot of haunted areas." Sam flicked an exasperated look at his brother.

"Sit back Dean. It's gonna be a long flight."

"Long?" Dean asked, childlike and innocent.

"15 hours." Sam smiled and put on his sleeping eye mask. Dean started to panic and he tried to undo his seat belt but it wouldn't budge. Sam chuckled.

"No use, Dean my boy. It's childproof."

The girls walked around to the West entrance. They could see five figures waiting and one pointed their flashlight at them. Mel, blinded, stumbled and Mon caught her.

"Oi! Turn 'em off!" she growled, balancing Mel. They heard Mike chuckle and his light went off. Mon and Mel reached their friends.

"Well, can we go in? It's freezing out here!" Mel whimpered, shivering against the icy wind. Mon shifted her feet and poked Elmo. He grunted and then shrugged.

"Alright. In we go…" Jared muttered to Mel. Mon and Mel gripped each other's hands tightly, as the old stone jail loomed above them.

The five boys and two girls walked inside; the girls bringing up the rear. They jumped a rotten fence reading 'KEEP OUT', and their footsteps echoed as they walked deeper into the jail. They snuck around, guided only by the light of their flickering torches. It was eerie and Mel had a bad feeling looming in the pit of her stomach.

"Mon, I don't like this." Mel whispered in her friend's ear. Mon squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Me neither, but it'll be alright. We'll stay close and we'll be fine, okay?"

Mel nodded and then screamed, falling to the ground as a massive spider web wrapped around her face. Mon jumped and turned to Mel. She was sobbing as she scratched her face manically.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" She cried and Mon helped her up, picking the web off her face.

"Don't move." Mon whispered. Mel whimpered, shaking as Mon flicked the whitetail from Mel's hair onto the floor. It scuttled away and Mon looked around.

"Oh damn." She whispered, and Mel composed herself enough to speak.

"What?! What?!"

Mon turned to Mel.

"We lost the crew."

"Jared?! Mike?! Tom?! Elmo?! Will?! Guys?! Guys?! Very funny!" Mon and Mel called out.

"Mon, we're lost and by ourselves!" Mel whispered angrily. Mon nodded and then whispered back.

"Let's find them. And quickly."

Mel fell into step beside Mon, as they slowly proceeded along the stone hallways. The empty cells made whistling sounds and the girls hurried faster.

"Hey, look! It's the infirmary!" Mon whispered excitedly. Mel swallowed.

"The sick bay?"

"Yup. They might be hiding in there." Mon said and they walked up to the viewing slat in the heavy metal door.

Inside was a large chair, not unlike a dentist chair, and there was a wax person tied to it. Well…it looked like a wax person. It even had a slow beating of the heart and its chest rose slowly as if it was breathing. Behind it was another wax doll, dressed in a nurse's uniform, holding a bloody scalpel. Mel shivered.

"I'd hate to get medical attention here." Mon nodded, agreeing.

Both girls screamed as the body in the seat and the one standing, snapped their heads over to the girls standing by the door. They hissed and Mel and Mon shrieked as the one standing, lurched towards them, stopping short as the metal latch was locked. It hissed and poked its fingers through the metal bars around the door, blood dripping from its teeth.

The one tied to the chair howled in anger, ripping at its bindings, but it was unable to get free to attack.

"Mon! What the hell is this place?!" Mel cried and Mon looked shocked. They backed away from the door and heard a long, drawn out growl from behind them. They turned very slowly around, coming face to face with another of the crazy 'wax' figures. Except, this one was DEFINITELY not wax. It was a real life person, yellow coloured, bloody and angry, with black eyes. To make matters worse, it was holding an axe.

Mon and Mel clutched each other and shrank to the ground as the axe came down. Mon pulled Mel out of the way; the blade barely missing them. There was a loud gunshot. The person's head practically exploded, spraying the cell door behind them with a bloody red paint.

"If we ever get outta here, remind me to thank you for saving my life." Mel panted to Mon.

Mon and Mel whimpered as the two men came out of the darkness, each brandishing a shot gun.

The taller of the two, looked significantly younger and he crouched down in front of them. He flicked his eyes which were a soft chocolate brown, from Mon to Mel, before they rested on Mel.

"You girls okay?" He asked kindly, before the other man interrupted.

"What the HELL are you two doing here?! Are you trying to get yourselves killed?!" He snapped, his hazel eyes reflecting anger.

"We decided to have a beach party here!" Mon snapped back, sarcastically. Mel looked deep into the eyes of the younger man, both of them unaware of the raging argument occurring between the others.

"Yeah. And I'm your Prince Charming!" the other man snapped.

"You certainly don't look like one! I thought they were supposed to be… well… handsome!" Mon lied through her teeth.

"Well, you don't look like the Princess I'm supposed to be saving, kid!"

"No surprise there, genius, coz I'm wearing jeans. Not a dress, but jeans, jerkweed!" Mon argued.

"Hey. I'm not the one who's tramping through an abandoned jail…"

"OI! Cut the fairytales and both of you, SHUT UP!" Mel yelled, and there was a sudden silence. Both Mon and the older man looked ashamed of themselves.

"Okay. Let me start introductions." The younger man said. "I'm Sam Winchester. This is Dean, my big brother." Dean nodded, but looked away uncomfortably.

Mel smiled at Sam.

"Well, I'm Mel and over there, with the potty mouth, is Mon." Mon waved, embarrassed.

"Okay. So, what ARE you doing here?" Sam asked eyes for no one but Mel.

"Our friends made us come here with them and then we lost them." Mel explained while Mon looked apologetically at Dean. He gave a small smile in return.

"Right, we have to get you girls out of here." Dean said, and Mon shook her head.

"Not until we find our friends." Mon said sternly. Dean sighed.

"Fine. Just stay close." Sam ordered and Mel practically walked pressed up against him. Sam had also slowed considerately so that she could walk next to him. Mon rolled her eyes, but jumped as Dean fired another shot.

"Geez! Could you please warn me next time you're about to do that?!" Mon shouted, startled. Dean smirked.

"They're not humans. They're zombies." Sam explained and Mel gulped.

"Guys…we have a problem." Mon squeaked and the Winchesters turned to her.

"What?" Sam asked and Mon gestured around.

They were standing at an intersection of corridors, and at the end of each branch was at least 5 zombies, all slowly making their way towards them, dragging axes or pipes, one even brandishing a katana.

"Oh sugar… Kill me now." Mel whimpered. Mon grabbed her hand as Dean and Sam began to pick off zombies, one after the other.

Then there was a blinding flash of light; a blue circle appeared in mid air and a figure clad in black, tumbled out of it. The man in black straightened and took in the situation in a second. He pulled out a massive sword and joined the battle, mowing down the zombies one after another.

His blonde hair flew out at different angles and then the battle was over; bloody corpses littering the floor.

Instantly, Dean turned the gun on the blonde as he turned the massive sword on Dean, pointing it at his throat.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Sam yelled as he stepped between the two men, only to be pulled back by Dean.

"Sammy. Stay back." Dean growled and Sam stepped behind him, but he did it hesitantly.

"Drop your sword, or I'll shoot you." Dean threatened and the girls watched, frozen to the spot as the blonde didn't even flinch.

"Stop guys. Stop!" Mon yelled and stepped into the line of Dean's shotgun, shielding the blonde new comer with her body.

"Put the gun down." She ordered Dean. He snarled as he pulled the gun up and away. Mon nodded and turned to the blonde man, astonished by what she saw.

Faintly, she felt Mel move past her to hide behind Sam, but she had eyes only for the man in front of her.

The man had stylishly blonde hair; it stood up at all angles as if he had just gotten out of bed and rubbed his head. His face was thin and pale and his eyes were amazingly blue with a green tinge around the pupil. He wore all black and his sword held easily at his side, considering it was three quarters of his body weight. His bare muscled arms rippled as he sheathed his sword, only looking at Mon. He then spoke in an incredibly deep voice.

"Where am I? I'm not in Midgar anymore, am I?"

"No, you're not. You're in Geelong."

"What happened? Last thing I remember, I was trying to avoid Yuffie, and then I was here." He explained, bewildered.

"I don't know what happened, but we'll figure it out soon. You just have to help us." Mon promised. The man frowned but nodded.

"Okay…weird…" Dean muttered, slightly jealous of the subtle chemistry between Mon and the new comer.

"I'm Mon." Mon said. The man nodded.

"I'm…"

"Cloud Strife, I know." Mon said uncontrollably. Cloud raised his eyebrows, but nodded.

"CLOUD STRIFE?! As in from Final Fantasy?!" Mel cried out.

"Yes Mel. He's from a video game."

TBC… in the second chapter! Lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Look, we'll figure it out later." Mon repeated after seeing the blank looks on everyone's faces.

"Let's just find the boys and get outta here."

"Uh, okay then." Sam shrugged and Dean led off while Sam and Mel followed, Mon and Cloud bringing up the rear.

Mon quickly filled Cloud in on the situation as they walked. Cloud frowned but said nothing.

"Right, we aren't getting anywhere." Dean muttered as he stopped at another four way corridor intersection. Everybody stopped, inspecting each branch for more murderous zombies, but they failed to find any. There was growling from a long way off, but nothing in sight.

"Let's go this way." Dean turned around in a circle and then randomly pointed to the right.

"No. I think that we should go this way." Mel said, pointing left, Mon agreeing. Mel turned and smiled and started walking to the left. Sam smiled at Mel and immediately followed, Cloud and Mon close behind.

"Oh, sure. Let's follow the two love struck teens, one love struck idiot, aka Sam, and the strange man carrying a massive sword!" Dean muttered to himself, throwing up his hands in exasperation.

Mel and Mon used their intuition and supernatural feelings to guide them around the cold stone hallways. Mon kept having strange episodes of déjà vu, but ignored them. Every now and then, Sam would get flashes, but said nothing. They weren't painful and he knew that Mel and Mon knew where they were going. He knew that there was something more to the girls.

"Where are we going exactly?... Mel?" Mon asked, losing track of her intuition. Mel said nothing, frozen to the spot, eyes wide.

"Mel?" Sam asked, concerned. Mel gasped, then fell to the ground, screaming in anguish, holding her head.

Mon and Sam rushed to her aid. Mel lurched sideways onto her left side, still screaming, tears sliding and mascara running. Sam wept with her, eyes watering.

"Mel!" Sam shouted. Mel pointed down the hallway, arm shaking, but her screaming ceasing.

"Some-thing… watch out…" Mel gasped, as everyone's gaze switched to the sound of pounding footsteps and screams coming from the corridor which lay colder and darker than any other that they had ventured down.

Five boys sprinted towards them, whimpering and pointing.

"Mel?" Sam asked, switching his gaze back. Mel lay, breathing shallowly, but unconscious.

The boys stopped and panted.

"Elmo! Jared! Will! Tom! Mike!" Mon yelled happily, (and quickly so that it sounded like 'Elmikwitoared!') wrapping her arms around the five stunned boys.

"Zom-bies! Zombie…army!... Coming! Creepy, fast… mutant thing!!" The boys choked out, babbling over each other in panic. Jared stopped and noticed Mel lying on the ground.

"What happened?!"

"Don't know, but we've go." Mon explained quickly.

There was an extraordinary noise of scraping metal, hissing and shuffling. A light flickered somewhere in the distance, revealing the zombies slowly moving towards them, in stop motion because of the flickering. The boys stepped back, Mon swallowed but didn't move.

"Shit…" Dean muttered. "Run…Run!!" Sam picked Mel up in one swift movement as the others bolted, Dean shooting at the mutant moving speedily along the walls, towards them, and the jail bird and nurse zombies.

They kept running and didn't stop until they reached the infirmary again. Dean went to open the door.

"No! Don't…" Mon shouted. Too late. The zombie lurched forward and onto Dean's neck. He cried out as the crunching of flesh sounded.

"DEAN!" Sam let Mel down gently and raised his shotgun and shot the zombie biting Dean. He sent it flying, but he didn't kill him. Sam's hands shook and he couldn't aim.

Cloud watched and shoved Mel aside and back into Sam's arms as he got his buster sword, swinging it impressively. In one swift movement, he removed the zombie's head from its shoulders.

"That's how you kill a zombie." Cloud panted, wiping the sword.

"I'll try to remember that." Sam muttered. Cloud put the sword away and went over to Mon who had turned a ghostly shade of pale.

"Are you okay?" Cloud asked. Mon nodded and spluttered a reply.

"Ye-yep." She grabbed Cloud's hand for comfort.

The boys stood in awe, before following them inside and shutting the door. Sam ran in and placed Mel onto the chair that Dean had recently killed the zombie in. Dean got up, shaking, holding his neck. He could feel that a chunk was missing, blood running from his wound. He sat on a bed in the corner and Cloud went over to him with Mon. he sat down beside him.

"That's a lot of blood." She said inspecting his wound. "Cloud. Rip off some of your shirt." Cloud obeyed, unzipping his black singlet before tearing some off.

Mon held it to Dean's neck as he lay down; he was dizzy and feeling sick. He had broken out in a cold sweat, mixed with dirt and blood. Mon rubbed his head comfortingly. Dean's mind switched back as he closed his eyes.

_His mother. He had had a bad dream. One that seemed so real that you could swear that the weapon that pierced your body was going to be there when you woke up, blood on the sheets._

_He awoke with a strangled cry._

"_Dean? Shhh. Its okay, go back to sleep. It's only a dream." His mother's voice, so warm, welcoming, soothing…safe._

"_Where's Sam?"_

"_Shhh. Your brother's fine." She smiled at the concern he showed, trying to protect him forever. _

_She glowed like an angel. Her hand rested on his forehead, caressing, soothing. Her touch sank him back to the dream world; the good dream world where there was nothing bad and nothing could hurt him… or Sam. They were safe. He didn't want to leave…._

Mon stroked Dean's forehead, shocked when he murmured, "Mum?"

His eyes flickered before he turned his head into the touch.

"It's the fever." Mon said to Cloud who was frowning regrettably.

"No. It's the virus. He'll soon be… one of _them_." He motioned to his head to the doorway.

"What? No… you mean like the T Virus? Resident Evil, T Virus?" Mon asked disbelievingly, comprehending the situation.

"Yup. Sorry girly." Cloud brandished his buster sword and raised it above his head.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE!" Sam jumped between Mon who was shielding Dean, and the sword.

Cloud stopped short, pulling the sword sideways. Sam's angry eyes met Cloud's calm ones and he nodded, pulling away. Meanwhile, the crew had grouped at the side of the room watching with a smothering uneasiness which filled the room.

"Don't even think about it." Sam whispered angrily through his gritted teeth, his eyes glistening with tears which pricked his eyes.

Cloud swallowed and stepped back. Mon rose and placed a hand on Cloud's arm; the blonde looked down at her gently, meeting her pleading eyes. A voice came from the chair.

"Noooo…"

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Mel?" Sam asked. He had a feeling of anticipation, but he didn't know whether it was good or bad.

At that moment, Mon screamed. She fell to the floor, writhing and jerking in agony, tears welling in her eyes. Dean's eyes sprang open and he sat up, but too fast and he had to lie back down, groaning.

Mon seized and convulsed. The crew watched, achingly unable to help. The boy's eyes pricked with tears, but Jared's more so, as his heart ached watching Mon go through this, because he felt so helpless. He'd never felt like this before, in the years that he'd known her.

Mon's convulsing stopped. Her eyes closed and her breathing shallow. Cloud turned to the crew who were unsure of what to do or say. They were standing there and were looking like stunned fish.

"You need to get out." Cloud instructed, crouching down at Mon's side.

"But what about them?" Will pointed to Mon lying on the floor, his eyes teary.

"It could be the virus…"

"But they haven't been bitten!" Mike interrupted fiercely.

"I know…"

"But?" Elmo asked.

"Well the virus is transferred through bodily fluids, right? Well maybe…" Tom joked, trying to lighten things up. But he didn't finish the sentence because Jared nudged him in the side.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Tom squirmed, massaging his side.

"This is serious, Tom." Jared knelt down beside Mon and stroked her hair.

"Get yourselves out. We're not that far away from one of the exits. Take this and don't look back, don't get help, just run. We'll…they'll be fine." Cloud corrected, handing them Dean's shotgun. They loaded it. Dean went to object, but he didn't have the strength and he knew that their safety was more important.

The crew nodded. They turned to face the door.

"They're so close. I can smell them… _decomposing_." Jared said disgusted, wrinkling his nose. Elmo shifted his feet nervously; he looked like he was about to wet himself.

"That's why you have to go, now." Cloud instructed fiercely. Will opened the door and led the boys out bravely. Cloud pulled the heavy metal door close and latched it from the inside.

"What now?" Sam asked, making another tourniquet for his brother's neck with the t – shirt that he had removed, revealing his toned chest. The voice from the chair, which everyone had forgotten about, chimed in again.

"I can get you out." Mel stood up from the chair. She saw Sam, well… his bare chest, smiled faintly, and passed out again.

Dean looked at Sam, shaking.

"Well… You certainly have a way with the ladies." Dean groaned, fighting the virus.

Mon and Mel twitched at the same time. Their eyes flicked open and glowed an eerie blue. Cloud and Sam moved back as the two girls twitched again. They slowly stood up and spoke at the same time, making the same movements, eyes unfocused.

Cloud and Sam swallowed as the two stood side by side, shoulder to shoulder, walking in sync towards them, speaking in soft voices.

"Protect us and we will protect you…"

Sam shot the blonde a look, but Cloud seemed just as mystified as himself, so Sam switched his gaze back to the girls.

Their strange blue aura disappeared, they both became glassy eyed and fell, heavy, at the same time. Sam darted forwards, catching Mel's light frame in his arms. Cloud also sprang forwards, catching Mon's falling body, inches from the hard stone floor. Dean, too far gone to be of any help, watched the scene unfold from the bed, frustrated that he couldn't help.

The two kneeling men, unknowingly mirrored each other's movements, kneeling on the ground, one knee supporting the girls backs as their arms held the girls shoulders.

"Mon? Mon!" Cloud squeezed her shoulders. Mon groaned and he gently touched her forehead. Mel also regained consciousness, meeting Sam's worried gaze, his bottom lip between his teeth.

Mon and Mel sat up slowly, massaging their heads.

"What happened?" Mel asked.

"Well, you kind of went all Professor Trelawney on us… you know?" Dean whispered hoarsely from the bed, getting worse with every second that passed. The girls stood and looked at each other, then at the door. Zombies were banging against it, hissing and howling, angry, blood thirsty and wanting to get in. They clawed at the viewing slat, leaving bloody handprints on the thick glass.

"There's an anti virus." Mon whispered, Mel nodding.

"And there's another way out of here!" Mel exclaimed, Mon smiling fleetingly.

"What's going on?" Sam asked and the two girls shook their heads. They both looked at Dean, well… more specifically at the bed that he was resting on.

"Me?" Dean croaked, confused.

"No. Under the bed." The girls muttered. Sam helped Dean off, Mon and Mel shoving the bed aside to reveal a trap door. Cloud started forwards, opening it as Mon and Mel exchanged shocked looks.

"What is going on?" Sam asked, eyes imploring Mel to explain.

"Well, I think…" she said slowly, locking eyes with Mon who nodded slowly.

"I think that we're…oracles?" She questioned herself. Mel nodded and shrugged as Cloud reappeared from the trap door.

"It's clear… Hurry."

Sam gently let go of Mel, before standing and hurrying to Dean. He was breathing shallowly; his skin had taken on a doughy appearance and he jerked slightly as Sam reached out and gently touched his shoulder. His eyes fluttered open and he licked his dry lips.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah, Dean. I'm right here. Don't do anything, just let me do the work."

Dean barely nodded and Sam lifted him up, throwing Dean's arm over his shoulder. Mel stared, admiring Sam's strength.

Mon struggled to her feet and helped Mel up. Together, they descended into the hole in the floor. Cloud moved to the side to let them pass, Mon brushing against his chest as they passed. She smiled nervously as she passed and for a second, Cloud smiled back. But then the smile was gone as he slammed the trap door shut after Sam and Dean had passed through it.

The underground hallway was carved out of dirt. It was a labyrinth of corridors, stretching out into different forks.

"Which way?" Sam gritted his teeth as Dean's weight took its toll. He hefted him higher; Dean wasn't fat, he was all muscle.

Mon and Mel exchanged glances and then pointed to the right fork.

"That way."

They started down the corridor, stepping slowly. Cloud led the way with Dean's torch, followed closely by the girls. Sam and Dean slowly brought up the rear.

"This is taking forever, Cloud." Mon complained, starting to get tired and frustrated. She said what everything else was thinking.

"Yeah well, you're the 'oracle', not me." Cloud snapped, glowering. Mon, overcome with frustration and fear, started to cry.

"Well, I'm sorry." Mon sobbed. Cloud's eyes softened. He wrapped his arms around her.

"No…_I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Sh, sh. It's okay." Mon calmed down and composed herself. She was comforted by Cloud's warmth and bear hug.

_Drip. Drip._

"Can you guys hear that?" Sam asked. Mon and Cloud stopped hugging.

"Yeah." Mel answered. They felt around the dirt walls and floor.

"Here." Mon wrapped her fingers around a grate embedded in the floor. She pulled but it didn't budge.

"It's stuck."

"Allow me." Cloud grabbed hold and pulled the grate (and nearly half of the floor), up and out. He smiled, quite proud of himself. Mon sighed dreamily. The others stared at him, exasperated. His smile disappeared.

He looked below the grate. There was a long sewerage pipe running underneath the jail. It was just big enough, even for Sam, to walk through. Cloud's head returned from the hole. He stared at the girls who looked at each other.

They nodded.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mon jumped in first, closely followed by Mel.

It turned out that it was a lot deeper than they had anticipated and they went under the sickening water. Sam, Dean and Cloud who were taller (and obviously smarter) than the girls, used the ladder and stepped onto the edge of the pipe.

Mon and Mel bobbed up and gasped for breath, dripping with the filthy water. They found their footing and stood up in the water which came up to their waist.

"Ew!" Mel shrieked.

"Double ew!" Mon said, shaking off. The boys laughed.

"Shut up!" Mel glared, dripping. The boys laughed harder.

"Do you want hugs? If not, then I'd shut up if I were you." Mel threatened and the boys stopped, reducing the laughter to a snicker, Dean only smiling because of his exhaustion.

"It's not that bad. Look on the bright side, nobody's used it for years, so the chances of there being faeces, is very little." Sam explained shrugging, as he shifted Dean's weight.

"Yeah? How long do you think it's been since it's been flushed out?!" Mon argued, throwing out her arms and wiping her hair aside.

"Well, at least you look good when you're wet." Mel said trying to lighten up. "_I _look like a drenched Chihuahua!" Mel cried. Mon laughed then patted Mel's wet, soppy shoulder.

"No seriously. We're covered in sh-" Mel was cut off.

"Shhh, girls! Let's keep moving." Cloud interrupted and walked off.

The boys let Mon and Mel lead the way, following a few metres behind, but that was just for teasing.

They walked for what seemed like hours, until Dean slipped off Sam's shoulder and onto the ground and threw up, his body heaving as Sam held him up.

"We're not getting anywhere. Dean needs the anti virus." Sam said desperately, making sure that Dean didn't fall into the sewerage like the drenched girls did.

"We know, we know." Mel answered, getting worried and biting her lip.

"Mel, it's hopeless. Look how sick he is. I don't know how he's lasted this long." Mon turned and whispered, eyes darting with panic.

"Shhh!" Everyone stopped and listened.

There was a loud, banging noise. It echoed throughout the pipe; the metallic singing echoing long and loud. Mon and Mel looked up. There was another grate above them, but they knew that there was _something_ on the other side. They exchanged worried looks and gulped. They conversed in their heads, about whether or not they should tell Sam and Cloud and put both themselves and the boys, in danger. Sam couldn't take it any longer.

"What? What is it?" he asked frantically.

"_We can't tell them." _Mel said.

"_Why not?! Mel, look at Dean. What if that was me? Would you want to know that the thing that I needed most was on the other side of the grate?"_ Mon returned, glaring at Mel.

"_Of course, but…" _Mel looked away, worried and feeling guilty.

"_But what?! C'mon Mel. They're pro's and you know it. They can handle it… the monstrosity on the other side guarding what he needs. He needs the anti virus."_

"_I know… but what about us? We can't fight. 'Protect us and we'll protect you…' They'll fight that thing and all they'll worry about, is Dean. We'll die." _Mel regrettably answered.

"_It's a chance we'll have to take. But…" _Mon paused.

"_What?"_

"_Nothing." _Mon finished the conversation firmly.

"The anti virus chamber is above that grate. But it's dangerous." Mel explained, trying to hide her fear.

"Very dangerous." Mon finished, looking up at the light filtering through the grate.

Sam and Cloud had a mixed look of confusion and fear on their faces, their eyes meeting in the darkness.

"How dangerous?" Cloud asked, uneasy. Mon looked at Mel who looked back and nodded.

"How…dangerous?" Sam repeated, starting to get frustrated.

"That fast mutant creeping along the walls, the one we saw earlier… well, there's another…"

"Another?" Sam questioned, trying to confirm the statement. He looked weary and hefted Dean up further onto his shoulder.

"Yes, and it's a hundred times worse. That banging… well, you'll see." Mon changed her tactic as she was half way through answering.

She stepped up on the ladder with Mel, and they pushed the grate open. The boys frantically tried to grab onto the girls legs, which disappeared up onto the floor above. Sam and Cloud quickly grabbed Dean and climbed up, hoisting the eldest Winchester, who was groaning with pain, up with them.

The chamber was white, light and empty except for one metal table in the corner. There were no doors except for one; a large metal door with a bullet proof glass viewing slat at the top was on the far side of the room. There was something inside and it wanted to get out. The banging got worse and worrying indentations and buckles appeared in the door. Mel approached the door slowly.

"Mel! Are you nuts?! Come back over here!" Sam cried. Mel didn't answer. Mon ran up to the door with her. They looked through the glass, on their tippy toes, into a small empty room with another door on the other side, leading to the anti virus.

The girls exchanged confused glances. They peered in again.

A horrible mutant with glassy eyes and five sets of teeth, roared, spraying bloody saliva all over the glass. The girls screamed and fell back, hands over their mouths.

"Oh no." Cloud whispered. "Get back!" he yelled, pushing the girls behind him. Mel and Mon darted behind them just as the mutant broke through, tearing the door off its hinges, sending it flying towards them. They ducked and it narrowly missed them, smashing into the wall behind them.

All hell broke loose.

Several things happened at once.

Sam gently let Dean down in the corner, pulling the lone med – table over and tipping it on its side, shielding Dean with it.

Cloud covered Sam's back, before motioning to the girls to quickly run over to them. Sam grabbed Mel and lifted her into the cavity that Dean was curled in and Mon was equally placed in there by Cloud.

As the mutant slowly got to its feet, recovering from the forceful break-through, Cloud quickly leapt forwards, slicing his buster sword across the mutant's face. It hissed and black blood flew and spattered against the floor. Cloud raised his sword to swipe again.

During this time, Sam took the opportunity to reload his shotgun. Before Cloud could make another swipe however, the mutant lashed out, its dagger claws digging into Cloud's left shoulder. He gasped and was held aloft by the mutant gripping his shoulder as it impaled him.

Sam growled and aimed, shooting the mutant through another bloody splash. It screeched and flung Cloud away like a toy; the blonde hit the wall and slid down it, blood oozing from his shoulder. Mon cried out in horror and ripping free from Mel's desperate clutches, leapt over the barricade and slid along the linoleum floor to Cloud's side.

Cloud held his left shoulder in agony, eyes fluttering and struggling to stay open, face paler than normal.

"Cloud!" Mon wept, clasping his left hand, as she wiped the hair from his eyes.

"I- I… think I'm… in-fect-ed." Cloud choked out.

"No, no… You're going to be okay. Just stay with me, okay?" Mon looked him in the eyes. He nodded and gritted his teeth.

Sam ran around the room, firing the shotgun in anger, but through his fury, missed the mutant. The mutant roared and Sam tried to reload his shotgun. He was out of bullets.

His face registered fear, his eyes growing wide, as the mutant leapt at him and tackled him to the ground, his shotgun flying out of his hands, as the mutant started slashing, swiping and mauling.

Sam cried out. He was dying and it was breaking Mel's heart.

"NOOOO! SAM!" she screamed. Mon looked to her friend.

"Mel!" she shouted, kicking Cloud's sword in her direction.

Sam lifted his legs and kicked the mutant off of him, sending it sliding into the buckled metal door against the wall.

Mel jumped the barricade and grabbed Cloud's sword.

"Sam!" she shouted. Sam, exhausted, lifted his head, his gaze fuzzy. Mel threw him the sword and it slid along the floor with a metallic scraping, to his left side. With his last bit of strength, he pushed himself up the wall, dragging the heavy sword up with him. He stumbled slightly. Mel put her hands over her mouth, watching, terrified as she backed away.

Sam lifted and pointed the buster sword at the mutant which was ready to pounce. He had a plan. If it didn't work, then the sword would be pushed back into him, killing him instantly. But it was his only choice.

Mel and Mon closed their eyes unable to watch, as the mutant leapt at Sam; the youngest Winchester's eyes narrowed as he raised the sword higher to meet it.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mel heard nothing but the deep panting of someone or something. Had Sam survived or was he a limp corpse, insides hanging out through the bloody wound, as the sword pierced his body?

Mon and Mel slowly uncovered their eyes to find the handle of the sword jammed into the wall and the end of the blade sticking bloody, out of the mutant's back. Sam was sitting underneath the mutant, glistening with sweat and drops of blood that were dripping from the sword onto his head.

"Oh thank goodness." Mel fell to her knees, overcome with gratitude and relief. Mon breathed out, relieved.

"Aaah!" Cloud squirmed. Mon's eyes grew wide as spines started growing out of Cloud's shoulder. The blonde grimaced as Mon exclaimed, "We need to go…NOW!"

Sam helped Cloud up and led him over to the door, beyond the mutant's dark chamber; metal walls covered with claw marks and the floor an abyss of bloody, flesh covered bones from previous desperate 'heroes'.

Mon paused and yanked the sword from the mutant, letting the carcass slide down the wall, before lifting the sword. Everybody glanced at her in shock, worried as she screamed, stabbing it in fury. She looked back at them, straightening herself out and recomposing herself. Mel's eyes softened.

"What? It deserved it. Stop looking at her." Mel snapped, defending Mon, as she felt the urge to do exactly the same thing to the mutant. Everyone shrugged and continued moving.

Mon and Mel struggled with Dean, who was too close to zombism, for comfort. He was strong though, and he was fighting off the virus with everything that he had. And that was seeing that Mon, Mel and Sam escaped safely. Sure, he wanted to see Cloud escape too, but he was oddly jealous of the blonde and what he had with Mon. To see her get out safely, was the only thing keeping him going as well as his little brother's safety. The two most important things to him in the universe.

Sam pushed and pulled on the door, but it didn't budge.

"Oh man!" he kicked the door, but then hopped around ridiculously, holding his toes.

"Wait." Mon edged closer to the door. She looked and felt around the door frame, until she stopped at the bottom left corner.

"What is it, Mon?" Mel asked, frustrated with the whole situation.

"There's some sort of key or something. We need it to open the door." Mon explained regrettably.

"A _key_? So now we have to find a key!?" Sam snapped. "My brother is dying. We don't have time to find a STUPID BLOODY KEY!!"

Mon stared at Dean, looking him up and down. She smiled.

"Cloud, give me the torch." Mon instructed. Cloud slowly fumbled through his mangled pockets with his uninjured arm, to retrieve the, surprisingly intact, torch.

Mon banged it against her hand and it flickered on. She shone it on the odd shaped lock and then onto Dean's chest. Mel put two and two together and pulled Dean's amulet off his neck and tossed it to Mon, who caught it easily.

Everybody held their breath as Mon placed the amulet in the lock. She turned it and the door clicked open. Everyone exhaled in relief as Mon pulled the amulet out and threw it back to Mel who placed it around Dean's neck once again.

They proceeded in, to find a sturdy metal case. Mel walked in and placed her hands on the top of the case and the two clips, fingers mapping the smooth metallic lid. She was about to unclip it when Sam had a vision.

He held his head, tumbling to the ground, breathing heavily through the pain. He reached a hand out in desperation, tugging on Mel's jeans and her ankle.

"Sam!" Mel cried, letting go of the case to help him up.

"Don't…open the case! Don't open… the case! If you do… Cloud will be returned back to Midgar… without the anti virus and he'll… die." Sam slowly sat up, after the throbbing pain had passed. Mon gasped, a slender hand over her mouth, her other arm around Dean's back, to stop him from tilting forward.

"Then… what do we do?" she asked, looking at Cloud. Everyone looked at each other.

"I think that you need to open it, _only _enough to reach the anti virus." Sam guessed and shrugged, resuming his position next to Mon to help support Dean. Cloud took a seat on the floor.

Mel didn't like that they weren't absolutely certain if that was what they should do, but what other choice did they have?

Mel nodded and stood up. She unclipped the case slowly, revealing a blue glow from inside, leaking out into the dark room. She put her hand in, trying not to prick herself. She retrieved her hand with a dosage of the anti virus in her hand.

Sam smiled and Mel rushed over to inject Dean. Mon, meanwhile, reached into the case to retrieve another two dosages. She ran over to Cloud and injected him. She tossed one to Sam who injected himself after becoming infected after his fight to the death with the mutant.

After about 15 minutes, everybody started to look better. Dean was up and walking, Sam was wearing the most adorable smile and even Cloud was looking close to smiling.

"Are you ready to go home?" Mon asked Cloud teary.

"Yup. I think so." He replied, smiling, revealing his pearly whites. This made Mon smile through her tears.

Everybody approached the case.

"Wait." Dean said, an idea coming to mind. "Mon and Mel should have a shot too… just in case." Mon turned pale and Mel started to babble objections nervously. They loathed needles. Mel looked pleadingly at Sam. He nodded and the girls whimpered.

"Oh alright…Dad… I mean, mother." Mel said sarcastically, making Sam and Dean laugh.

"Ha! You're a girl!" Dean pointed at Sam and laughed immaturely, back to his normal self. Everybody rolled their eyes and laughed.

Dean got two more dosages out of the case. Mon, bravely, went first, squeezing both Cloud's hand and Dean's leg. This made him happy and he didn't feel as jealous anymore. Mon flinched as the needle pricked her skin, and tears stung her eyes.

Mel glanced at Sam nervously. He sat down in Cloud's place and motioned for Mel to sit on his lap. She sat down, and turned her head away, pressing it against his chest.

"Ow!" Mel exclaimed, looking accusingly at Dean.

"What? Payback for before." He lied. Mon laughed.

"Thanks." Mel hissed, narrowing her eyes at Dean.

Once again, they resumed their positions around the case and opened it; a blue spiral appearing before them and a strong wind spun around the room. Cloud sighed.

"Well, thankyou… for everything. All of you." He looked at everybody and then rested his eyes on Mon, smiling. He gave her a great big hug and a peck on the cheek. Mon blushed.

"Hey! Where's mine?" Dean joked, opening his arms for a hug and then pointing to his cheek, staring at Cloud.

Cloud turned and waved, as the blue spinning spiral swallowed him and disappeared. Mon and Mel's faces dripped with tears of happiness and relief. Sam and Dean hugged them comfortingly.

"Then there were four." Mel said, wiping away her tears, as Sam nodded.

"How are we going to get out?" Mon asked, looking around. Dean smirked.

"The way we came in. Anyone feel like killing some more zombies?" he laughed, enthusiastically rubbing his hands together. The others rolled their eyes.

"Dean!"

"What? I missed out on all the fun on the way in." Dean glanced at them innocently.

No, they didn't leave the way they came in.

They burnt the mutant's corpse and made their way back through the sewerage pipes to the infirmary. Sam lit the corpses and they burnt, filling the room with the normally unpleasant smell of decomposing flesh, but to them, the smell was a sign of success.

The zombies outside the door watched and banged on the door and groped through the bars angrily. Sam and Mel were cuddled up in a corner, as was Mon and Dean, watching the bon fire. They sat, thinking of another way out other than 'the door of death'.

Mel fell asleep on Sam and he lifted her onto the mattress which Dean had been lying on, dying, only hours ago. Dean lifted Mon onto the mattress too, where she dozed next to Mel.

Sam and Dean scavenged the walls, roof and floor. Dean paused and watched the sleeping girls.

"They're certainly a pair, aren't they?" Dean asked Sam for confirmation on his opinion. Sam turned and smiled.

"They've certainly put up with a lot. They saved our lives, Dean. They're really brave." Sam complimented. Dean smiled.

"They might have a future in this sort of thing." Dean said, continuing to search the room, eyes darting for a different way out.

"You should tell them that when they're awake." Sam advised, wanting to ask his brother how he was, but knew that Dean would fob him off.

"Yeah, probably." Dean said.

Mon had been listening the whole time, and smiled gratefully, reminding herself to tell Mel about it later.

A while later, Mel awoke screaming from a nightmare. She then screamed again, scuttling backwards, when she opened her eyes and saw Dean staring at her about ten centimetres away from her face. She sat up and crawled over to Sam who was sitting on the other side of the mattress, watching over Mon who had screamed when she was awoken by Mel's screams.

"You scared her half to death, Dean!" Sam accused, flinging his arms around Mel's shivering body.

"She scared me too!" Dean and Mon shouted back, at the same time. There was an awkward silence.

"Hey Mel. We've found a way out." Sam explained, looking into her eyes, caressing her hair.

"C'mon, let's go. It's the vent over there." Dean gestured.

"Great. More small, smelly places." Mon sighed.

They clambered through the vent and out into the frosty morning. The sun was just rising and cast long shadows. They jumped the fence and turned to find Jared, Elmo, Mike, Tom and Will shouting in relief. They were absolutely amazed and couldn't be happier that they girls escaped, practically unharmed.

"Did you guys stay out here all night?" Mel asked.

"Yeah." Will answered.

"We couldn't leave without knowing that you were okay." Jared explained, looking at Mon and Mel, smiling.

"Thanks guys. We have the best friends in the world." Mon hugged the boys happily, as did Mel. Dean cleared his throat.

"Oh and how can we forget our two heroes?" Mel said, hugging Sam and Dean. Dean smiled, proud of the attention.

"Thankyou so much." Mon said as the Winchesters walked to the Impala and drove off to their motel room for a much deserved rest.

Mon, Mel and the crew walked to their houses, sneaking in unnoticed; Mel, staying at Mon's and the crew staying at Mike's.

TBC… in the epilogue, coming up next!!


	6. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

… A couple of days later…

Mon and Mel sat in Home group, both off in their own worlds.

"Mon…" Mel muttered eyes unfocused.

"Yeah?" Mon answered back, eyes flicking over her drawing of Cloud.

"I've been having these dreams lately…" Mel trailed off, trying to find the right words. Mon frowned and twirled her pencil around her fingers, watching her friend. She was silent as Mel continued.

"I'm not sure what they mean. Last night, I dreamt about…"

"The Winchesters?" Mon interrupted. Mel turned to face her; their names snapping her out of her dream world.

"Yeah… you know?"

"I've been having them too." Mon whispered, eyes returning to her drawing.

"I was dreaming about Sam and Dean in some place called Midgar… was that where Cloud's from?" Mel asked, turning back to her drawings of the boys. Mon nodded once and the said, "Me too. Except in my dream, Cloud was in it and so was Vincent Valentine… I just thought it was because I've been playing and watching 'Final Fantasy', too much!" Mel laughed with Mon. Mel nodded and thought for a moment.

"Do you think it means anything? Or is it just our way of dealing with what happened?" Mon shrugged.

The bell rang, and they stood up.

"We'll find out soon though." Mon said mysteriously.

"Meaning…?" Mel gathered her books. Mon walked out of the room, Mel following. Mon then said, "Have you seen the two new student teachers?" Mon pointed somewhere outside, into the crowd of students filing out of the classrooms next to them. Mel's eyes searched the crowd and followed the direction of Mon's finger.

In the distance, looking into the sun, two silhouettes stood, resembling Sam and Dean Winchester. Mel looked at Mon. The girls smiled.

Their adventures had only just begun.

The End


End file.
